


Makoto's Observation Journal

by Gentle Smiles (wwhateverAmpora)



Series: A Boy's Observations [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, discovering love, makoharu - Freeform, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwhateverAmpora/pseuds/Gentle%20Smiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of makoharu drabbles focusing on one Makoto Tachibana. Topics and rating will range from safe to nsfw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto's Observation Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is fluff x fluff x 1 sentence of anguish x more fluff.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> (Please read the notes at the bottom. Please please pretty please with a cute Makoto covered in whip cream on top?)

If asked to name the first thing that came to mind after hearing the word ‘childhood’ Makoto Tachibana would respond, “Haru.” If asked to name the second thing he would respond with, “Warmth.” When asked why or what exactly he meant by ‘warmth’ he would flush slightly in the face and quietly mumble something about “Oh you know the Iwatobi sun.” Then he would politely excuse himself and leave.

If you were to follow around Makoto for the rest of the day you would notice the dazed look on his face; the look of a person who was in another world entirely. The way he’d rest his chin on his palm and no matter where his eyes were looking, they were not actually seeing whatever was there. The way his breath came in paced inhales and exhales, shoulders rising and falling. The gentle brush of lash against cheek with every blink. These were the actions of a man in reverie.

If you were to take a peek into Makoto’s mind you would be transported back to a time where the world was bigger. Back to a time where limbs were shorter, voices were higher in pitch, and actions were innocent.

The average day for Makoto Tachibana in this time consisted of two things, Haruka Nanase and warmth.

Haruka Nanase, Haru-chan to be precise, to put it in simple and sweet terms, was Makoto’s whole world; his everything. That without him this ‘warmth’ Makoto spoke of would not exist.

Makoto’s ‘Iwatobi Sun’ was not in fact the physical sun that resided over his peaceful port-side water town. It was in fact the feeling he felt inside whenever he was with this other young boy.

Haru-chan was his warmth and his everything.

At the time he didn’t really understand what these feelings meant. He only understood that being with Haru-chan made him smile, made him excited for each peaceful day he got to spend in his company, these things made him happy. Being happy made him feel warm.

If you were to move forward in time a few years you would learn that the meaning of the word ‘warmth’ had started to change for Makoto. How sometimes his heart would flutter or thump slightly in his chest whenever he thought about his friend. Again, Makoto didn’t understand exactly what these feelings meant.

Moving forward in time once again, to the first year of high school for the two boys, Makoto had figured out exactly what this ‘warmth’ was.

It was love.

It had taken him years of awkward dreams and confusing thoughts to come to this conclusion. To realize that these feelings he had for his friend were beyond that of friendship. All of the times he lay next to his friend at sleepovers, wondering what it might be like to snuggle in just a little bit closer. What it might be like to hold his hand while walking the beach, like how they used to as kids. Or how in an effort to experiment they had been each other’s first kiss.

Now this ‘warmth’ that had given him such happiness was causing him stress. His heart thumped with anguish every time he thought about this new found feeling of ‘love’.

If you were to jump forward to present time, their second year of high school, you would be surprised to see Makoto snapped out of his daydream by the press of lips to his own. A boy with raven black hair, slowly pulling his face away and returning his attention to his bento. The way that his cheeks were just slightly pink as he hid his eyes behind the curtain of his bangs, mumbling only, “Lunch is almost over.”

Even if you weren’t to look, you could feel the warmth of the Iwatobi sun radiating from Makoto’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This work is going to be a series of one shots that are a completely individual (unless stated otherwise in the chapter notes) set of drabbles focusing on one Makoto Tachibana. The range of topics is honestly endless. There will be fluff, there will be smut, and there will definitely be angst. I'll give you a feel for each chapter at the start so as to help anyone avoid topics they'd rather not read about.
> 
> It is 95% likely that every chapter will involve makoharu. *cough*morelike100%*cough*
> 
> I hope to try and write at least one a week, maybe more depending of how much time I have.  
> I also have a Haru version of this kind of work, aka it will be called Haruka's Observation Journal. They will be the same as it will be a set of individual drabbles. They will not be Haru's side of the story, they are 100% different, even if some of the topics might be the same/similar. So until I've posted that, please subscribe to the series if you'd like!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this quick little thing, I'd love to hear feedback!
> 
> See you next water time you dorks <3


End file.
